


Running Waves

by foggynite



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen, Grieving, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, loss of a parent, loss of a spouse, spoilers for the show, young Cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynite/pseuds/foggynite
Summary: A Sensei reflects on two of his students.





	Running Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at FFN on Jan 4, 2005.

He misses her. That much is obvious, and to be expected, of course, but it still pains you to see it.

You have reached your own peace with Miko's passing, and have accepted the grief of losing one who was like a daughter to you, offering thanks to her spirit for what she has brought into your life. But for the man who was in love with her, though, you fear it will be a long and rocky journey to acceptance. He has kept his heartache neatly hidden behind a neutral façade, and the other teachers have in turn marveled at his composure and condemned his apparent lack of mourning, yet those who know him understand.

It is not his way to make a public spectacle of himself. It was not hers, either. Though his tongue is still sharp and his wit dry, Kanoi is trying to present a collected front even these ten months later, and the reason is currently standing next to him, brow scrunched as he attempts to emulate his father's stance. Young Cameron is three now and has carried on with the same compliant temperament he's had since birth, but there are still moments of confusion and sadness for the child, when his father can do little except hold him until the tears subside. Perhaps it is Cameron that cries for the both of them.

After she passed on, Kanoi had worn white for two months in her honor, and you know that there is a shrine in their living quarters where incense is burned daily, yet these American ninjas seem to expect more from him. You hear the gossip, the accusations of indifference or of just not caring enough. Obviously, those speaking are not well-acquainted with loss or with the ninja in question.

Those who know Kanoi Watanabe can see the changes. The subdued set of his shoulders, the way he will sometimes grind his teeth when he believes he is alone. His time with Miko had mellowed his anger, but her loss has brought out a contemplative aspect that until now had remained overwhelmed by his temper. The brash and arrogant teenager you extended a second chance towards has become a introspective and focused young man, one who devotes his energy to training and raising their son.

Sometimes you worry for him, afraid that he will cut himself off from the ties of family and friendship that Miko's warmth had cultivated, but his own innate kindness had strengthened. Only now you see the way Cam smiles up at him and the way Kanoi gently corrects his stance, and you know that they will be all right. That the pain of her loss will fade with time, as all that is past inevitably does, but the compassion and love she has shown to these two men will never leave their hearts. It is a gift and a heartbreak that Kanoi will have to deal with in his own way, but he will not be alone.

Quietly approaching their patch of grass, you smile as they look up. Kanoi returns your silent greeting with a respectful bow, one that Cameron echoes, and you fall into the correct stance with them on his other side.

At the sardonic look Kanoi gives you for joining their basic katas, you merely blink innocently.

"One finds that the greatest path to personal growth is by simply being."

"Of course, Sensei."

He suppresses a smirk and flows into the next stance. From the corner of your eye, you can see young Cameron determinedly trying to keep his position steady. 

Breathing deeply, you close your eyes and let your thoughts be carried away by the wind.

No, they will not be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://jrocci.tumblr.com/)


End file.
